A Wonderful Night with You
by brokenshadow23
Summary: It was after the concert. But instead of being at ease, Len felt more nervous because of the girl beside him. :D


**A Wonderful Night with You**

_By brokenshadow23

* * *

_

Disclaimer: La Corda d'oro belongs to Yuki Kure. Not me ok?

Author's Notes: At last! Another oneshot! But I am new in this fandom so don't be too hard on me ok? Don't forget to review please! Thank you. :D

* * *

-

-

-

'_What is my mother thinking?!'_ Tsukimori Len cried to himself, still not believing what was happening. He tightened his grip on the car wheel, trying his best to concentrate on the road.

That night, another charity piano concert of Hamai Misa was held. As her only son, Len was expected to take part. This time, however, his mother invited his co-participants in the concours three years ago to perform.

Well, he saw nothing wrong with that. It was for the concert anyway. But then, all this time he thought that after having dinner with his family and the concour participants, he could finally breathe. He never imagined that it was only the start of his agony.

After stepping out of the fancy restaurant, where they had eaten dinner, Yunoki gave a ride to the other guys except for Shimizu. The cello player got his car and offered Fuyuumi to take her home. It didn't surprise everyone since after Len and Kahoko graduated from the Seisou Academy, Fuyuumi admitted to the red haired girl that they were already a couple.

So that left Hino Kahoko. And that made her mother thinking of one crazy suggestion: for him to take her home.

Len didn't mind it, for he thought his parents will come along with them. But they didn't.

Taking a deep breath, Len tried to calm himself. He hadn't been alone with any girl in his entire life. Well, it's because no one dared to be with him in the first place. Every girl saw him as a rude person due to his silence. _'Why did I see this one coming anyway? She was invited to play in the concert. We are asked to have a duet earlier.'_

"What's wrong, Tsukimori-kun?" Suddenly, Kaho's soft voice filled the silence. She was watching him since the car moved and she heard him sigh moments ago followed by a scowl.

Len finally glanced at Kaho's direction. He saw her golden eyes search his before taking it away once again. "Umm… maybe I am just tired."

"I told you I can manage to go home on my own. I am like what twenty-one?" Kaho said with sarcasm, but noticing that the blue haired guy's face remained expressionless, she paused for a moment and, "really… you should have gone home and take a rest. I know you've been practicing so hard since last month."

Immediately, Len felt his cheeks turned red. He didn't know that someone actually cared about that. Luckily, only the street lights were on so Kaho failed to see his blush. He went silent, not trusting his voice. He couldn't understand why, but his nervousness grew when he heard her voice.

Knowing that he wasn't going to answer, Kaho averted her eyes from him. She looked out the window and leaned comfortably on her seat. She let her mind recall the happenings earlier, especially her performance with the handsome young man beside her.

"Ne, Tsukimori-kun," She called out once again, hoping that a conversation about music would let him speak longer. It's not that she wasn't used to silence, but a thirty-minute drive to her home would be much longer if she'd simply stare out the window. "I know you have heard of this for a lot of times, but well, you did splendid with your performances earlier. You are more relaxed and it seems that you enjoyed the music."

'_It's because you were—'_ Len thought, but suddenly stopped himself when he realized what he was about to say. _'Stop there, Len. What if she is there? You produced a good music simply because you practiced. It's not that she was there as your inspiration.'_

'_But then you were looking at her while you are playing.' _A voice inside his head suddenly muttered. He shook it off, taking another breath and answered, "thanks."

"I wonder when I will learn to play the way you do." The red haired girl said. Her eyes lit up, showing a great desire.

"It needs constant practice, a good posture and passion." The guy told her, finally making the girl smile. He sounded so professional. It even didn't make Kaho wonder why many people was amazed in him from the very start. Only that, it would have been better if he was more sociable.

"Hey," Kaho then said. "Can you teach me some of the techniques you know tonight?"

Len eyed at her and saw her waiting gaze. "I… The night is already deep." He muttered, not really knowing what he was saying. All he was thinking that moment was to end that ride, for each second that pass the more he didn't know how to deal on her. "A lady like you should be home at this time."

With that, Kaho knew that his statement was a clear rejection. Her light mood turned into a gloomy one. Again, she leaned back on her seat. She remained silent, reminding herself that the guy beside her don't do something that wasn't his business. She has her own violin teacher after all, so what's the point of asking him right?

Throwing another quick glance at her, Len regretted his words. _'Darn it, Len.' _He muttered to himself as he realized what he had done. He smacked his head inwardly_. 'Can't you be just nice to her for once? She agreed to be in your mother's concert then joined you for dinner. It was only a little thing she was asking then you decline?!'_

In silence, he took another heavy sigh. The next few minutes had been long since none of them decided to speak. But before they could even notice it, they were already in front of the Hino household.

As a gentleman, Len opened the door for Kaho. He reached out his hand to assist her then gave her the violin. The moonlight lit her beautiful figure, leaving him breathless.

The simple yet elegant white cocktail dress hugged her curves. Her light make-up matched with her red hair. And of course, he also didn't miss the warm smile she was giving him.

"Thank you for taking me home."

"It's not a problem." Len replied in a low voice.

"Please tell your mother that I really enjoyed her concert and of course her company at dinner." Kaho told him. She then saw him look at her lips, but decided to ignore it. "I am really honored to have a performance with a great pianist like her and of course, with that duet with you."

"Ah, Hino." Len called out, getting the girl's full attention. When he saw her eyes set on him, he hesitated but continued. "I… I am sorry about that earlier. It's just that—"

Kaho smiled once again, glad with his sudden drop of his pride. "It's alright. Well, I'll see you then." Turning back, she took a step forward to open their front door. Then to her surprise, Len's voice entered again.

"Kahoko."

"Yes?" The red haired woman looked at him again. The cold wind blew, making the tension between them grow.

"If… if you like I can teach you tomorrow at my place. About the techniques in playing I mean." Len told her in a very soft voice. He wanted to make up for what he did earlier and this was the only way he knows to make it right. "I… I'll just pick you here at ten."

Hearing that, Kaho felt deep joy inside her. She walked towards him. "I would love to." She said softly then leaned on him. The next thing Len knew was he felt her soft lips on his cheeks. "Good night."

For the first time that night, Tsukimori Len learned to smile. "Good night, Kahoko."


End file.
